Coded Loyalties
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: Code Lyoko Generation X meets X Men Switched Loyalties...the story is self-explanatory (combination of my two previous stories, read them to get to know the characters)
1. Chapter 1

**CODE LYOKO-GENERATION X meets X MEN-SWITCHED LOYALTIES– Coded Loyalties Chapter 1**

**I do not own Code Lyoko or X-Men…just this story and my characters. It's a combination of two of my previous stories, Code Lyoko Generation X and X Men Switched Loyalties. The lyoko warriors and the X-Men may find something they have in common. Origins version of Sabretooth.**

**The lyoko warriors and almost every other student in Kadic were in the main hall. Jim steps up to the microphone to calm the rowdy students, then the Principal, Jean-Pierre Delmas came to the microphone to make a big announcement, that a few students were leaving them for New York for the summer.**

"Okay, quiet everyone." Jim says as the students got louder for some reason, which kinda pisses Jim off "I said QUIET! Mister Delmas." He grumbles as he leaves the stage and Delmas steps up.

"Uh, thank you, Jim." The principal said as the man only nodded in reply "as you know, some students will be leaving us for the summer, thanks to our friends at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. If chosen, I would like you to give them the same respect as you would your teachers here at Kadic."

"Ooh, I've never been to New York before, I'd love to visit the Statue of Liberty" Andrew said with a grin turning to his friends as they all enter the large room "Maybe we could ask the guy who runs the school to go, if we're chosen that is" Koichi says in reply as they await the results of who would go.

They notice a man with red sunglasses, Scott Summers, talking with a bald man in a wheel chair they'd assume was Mr. Charles Xavier. There was also another man beside them; he was unusually quiet and basically towered over Scott like a giant. He was wearing a suit he didn't seem to like much, but noticed immediately that they were staring at him, so he stared back momentarily with his red eyes and a charming smile across his face as his straight, black ponytail hangs over his right shoulder. Max whispered to Jacob "Those have to be the coolest contacts I've ever seen" Jacob nods and replies "Maybe he'll share some with you. That is the tallest and most obscenely ripped Japanese guy I've ever seen in my life, though." Everyone nod in agreement at his astounding height and muscular build.

Jim came back to the microphone, this time with a paper in his hand. "Okay, everyone, those whose names are called are to stay here in the auditorium. Otherwise, you may return to your classes or go about your day, just get out." Jim says as the Japanese man chuckles at the last part and Delmas glares at Jim. "Okay, here we go." Jim says ready to call out the names as everyone is at the edge of their seats:

MAXIMILLION C. DELLA-ROBBIA.

Max fist-pumps silently "Score" as Delia turns to him "I didn't know you had a middle name, Max." Max shrugs and chuckles "Yeah, it's just Cornelius. No biggie."

JACOB DUNBAR.

Jacob only mumbles "Eh". He doesn't really mind whether he goes on this particular trip or not, then smiles "Sounds fun."

ANDREW DELLA-ROBBIA.

"Yes!" he celebrates to the sound of his name "Go, Andrew. It's ya birthday."

DELIA ISHIYAMA AND JAKE STERN.

The siblings bump fists.

KOICHI BELPOIS AND ELYON STONES-SCHAEFFER.

Elyon blushes silently as Koichi only shakes his head.

**With some disappointed aw's and relieved ah's, everyone whose name weren't called left the auditorium as the professor's group walks up to them.**

"Hello, young ones" the voice of the calm bald man in the wheel chair came "Hello, sir" the seven say in unison. "I am Professor Charles Xavier; I run the school for gifted youngsters."

He them turns to the man on his left with the sunglasses "This is one of our younger students, Scott Summers" Scott nods at the group with a smile.

He then gestures to the muscular, fair-skinned man leaning against the wall, watching the other students leave then to them "And this, is one of our fine professors, Dairou. He teaches Phys. Ed, just like Mister Morales does here." They wave hello as he walks up to them and bows. The students then bow back to him, although Delia had to slap Max down for him to bow.

Delia glares at Max "Hey" she whispers "That's a sign of disrespect to not bow."

"So?" Max retaliates but before he could say anything, he was bowing like the others, when Delia punches him in the gut "So, you better bow or you're a dead man." She growls as Dairou chuckles "You must need to pack, right Professor?" he turns to the kids then Xavier.

"Actually, sir, we don't need to pack" Elyon started as Dairou raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is that, dear?"

"Well, the principal had told everyone to pack ahead of time; just in case they'd be chosen" Koichi added. Dairou turns to Scott "Well, what now?" Scott shrugs as Dairou resists the urge to slap him in the face "Well" Dairou turns to the kids, growling slightly "We'd come by and pick you up in the morning, bright and early, so be ready, okay?" The kids nodded "Yes, sir" in reply as they all left the room.

**The professor nodded and handed them each his business card then they shake hands and leave. The kids are now on their way back to the dorms, when Koichi's laptop beeps. Little did they know, Dairou was still eavesdropping on them.**

"Wow, already XANA?" Koichi says as he opens his laptop, revealing an activated tower.

"Great timing, real great timing." Jacob growls as they made sure the coast was clear before heading to the factory.

Dairou follows after sending a mental message to Xavier. _**"Prof, you there?"**_ Dairou thinks as he drops his mental barriers and feels the professor enter his mind _**"Yes, Dairou. Where are you?"**_The professor asks in concern as Dairou is now in a tree, watching the teens go down into the sewer. He narrows his eyes and follows them.

He enters the sewers, but finds them gone as the Professor leaves his mind and his self made mental barriers go back up like a concrete wall. He hears their skateboards/scooters in the distance and follows the sound, remaining far enough away that they don't notice anything before finding said vehicles at another ladder. He exits seeing them in the distance with the Cajun teacher, Dante "He's Dante something, right? What is he doing here?" Dairou wonders under his breath. He exits when he hears them go down in the elevator.

He proceeds to follow when a scream catches his attention "Aah! An electricity monster!" A student yells as a monster made of pure living electricity prepares to attack Kadic. He looks back at the elevator "**That sounds too far-fetched, but still... Scott could handle it." **he thinks seeing Cyclops' optic blast barely fazing the monster before taking the elevator down to the lyoko warriors' base of operations.

When the elevator opens, he finds Koichi at the controls that he was sure weren't the factory's controls as Delia, Jake and Andrew got into fighting stances, so does Dairou. They figure they won't win as Dairou glares at them. "Explanation. Now." He growls as they think of a lie "And don't lie to me or I may consider telling your principal about this and I doubt he'll be happy."

Dante dares to confront him "Leave now" he growls but Dairou ignores the threat stepping out of the elevator "Believe me, you don't want that. I leave here without an explanation and I'm going straight to the principal's office and you should give up on trying to intimidate me while the getting's good." He then pulls a sword off his back with a crazed look in his red eyes "You won't want to get me angry, would you?"

"Fine!" Koichi says, really not wanting the super computer destroyed "but we'll tell you on our way to New York, okay?" Dairou only nods in reply.

**Lyoko... Franz enters the CODE: LYOKO and deactivates the tower. The warriors are materialized and go to get ready for New York as Dairou swears he won't tell the Principal, as long as he get a full, in-depth explanation. They activate the RTTP, but Dairou's mental barriers made sure he doesn't lose the memories and Xavier shields his and Scott's minds. The lyoko warriors are packing and are ready to leave their rooms, but soon find that they can use their lyoko powers in the real world, without their virtualizers, but hide it for now. Their ride to the airport arrives and they meet Dairou, Rogue, Ororo and Remy at the airport waiting for them.**

"Hi, Mr. Cerulean" Elyon smiles at Dairou, who chuckles back "Please, everyone just calls me Dairou." Max looks at Ororo in awe _**"Is she a goddess?"**_ he thinks as Remy looks at him funny, "Um, Dairou, who're they?" Jacob asks as they introduced themselves.

Remy tips his hat at the group "Remy LeBeau. A pleasure, mon ami. Gambit works fine too." Storm brushes her snowy white hair from her face, as her chocolate coloured skin glistened in the sunlight "I am Ororo Monroe or Storm, it is very nice to meet you." Then they turn to the Southern belle, named Anna Marie or Rogue "Hi" she said in a sweet southern accent "I'm Anna Marie, e'erbody calls me Rogue. Ready to go?"

**They got on the plane, ready for the long first class flight back to New York. Remy sat trading jokes with Max, while Koichi sat with Dairou. Delia and Ororo sat with each other while the Belpois/Stones siblings sat together and Jake and Jacob sat with each other alongside Rogue.**

Koichi turns to Dairou "Hey, Dairou?" Dairou turns to look at him "Hm?" "Max was thinking he could borrow some eye contacts from you and Remy" he chuckles, turning back to his laptop as Dairou raises an eyebrow "Why would he ask that?" he asked with a confused look "Remy and I don't even wear contacts." Koichi shrugs "Well, explain that to him."

Rogue chuckles "you've never seen mutants before, have you, darlin'?" Jacob shakes his head "No, only some guy with a bucket on his head who called himself Magneto on television one time" Rogue chuckles at the thought of Magneto's helmet looking like a bucket.

**By this time it was almost sunset, the plane finally touches down in NYC and everyone comes out to a few Sedans and a really teched-up vehicle they've never seen before. Dairou smiled and got on to the strange vehicle, which were covered in symbols that glowed at his touch, while the other X-Men took the sedans.**

"Get in" Dairou calls to an excited Max as he helps him get in the vehicle "Wicked!" Max says "I've never seen a vehicle like this before, where'd you get it?" Dairou smirks as he starts the engine "I built it myself. You'd want to hold on before you get thrown off." Then they speed off, ahead of the sedans before slowing down a bit for them to keep up.

**They made it to the mansion as the sun was setting, the lyoko warriors amazed at the size of the house as they rode through the main gates of the property.**

Led by Remy, the kids were led to a particular room first and the door was shut. Remy had a lighter in one hand and rumpled old newspapers in the other with mischief written all over his face and smile, he instructed and warned the kids "Watch this, kids and NEVER, EVER try this on your own."

He started banging on the door as he heard an annoyed growl inside "Victor, the mansion's on fire!" he said loudly with a wink to the now confused warriors. "I don't smell smoke, Cajun. Whadaya want?" the person inside growled gruffly making Elyon think there was a werewolf inside.

"The professor said to meet him downstairs to help put out the flames, a few of ya beers exploded, too Garcon." Remy chucked under his breath as he lit the rumpled newspapers and let some of the smoke into the room from under the door.

The sounds of Victor coming off his bed and coming to the door was heard with muffled growls and cursing in multiple languages, Delia swore she heard a little Japanese somewhere there too, as the door opened and the kids prepared for the worst.

Victor's giant, clawed hand and arm came through the open door and grab the flame on Remy's hand, putting it out then swatting Remy's forehead with it before the lyoko warriors found that they were staring into amber eyes as the door opened completely "Who might you be?" Victor says with a toothy grin at the kids who weren't sure if what they were seeing was real as Max touches his hairy arm and looks at Remy "No way. You own a werewolf?!" he asked excitedly as Remy couldn't help but laugh at Victor's expression to the remark, he was about to answer when Victor threatened to kick him.

Victor clears his throat with a raised eyebrow "Werewolf?" he asks as Koichi gasps "You can talk too? How many languages?" Victor rubs his eyes and blinks a few times before answering with a glare at Max "Several...and I ain't no dang werewolf! Call me Victor Creed or Sabretooth. Who are you bratty runts anyway?"

Remy calls each of their names as they raise their hands to their name. "I'll see you downstairs. Scare me like that again or joke about my beer, Remy and I'll tell the Dairou you tried to bathe Fang again" Victor said with a smirk as he closed the door and Remy gulped.

They walked down the hall as Delia asks herself "I wonder who this Fang is." As she wondered what it'll look like. As they walk past another door down the hall from Victor's, however the door opened and a hand came out slapping Remy upside the head, "Who's the idiot-?" Remy's words caught in his throat when he saw it was Dairou who stood at the door of his own room as the biggest wolf you've ever seen stood beside him looking at them "Victor told me. Thanks for giving Fang a bath, LeBeau." Dairou smiled.

Meanwhile Fang walks over to Elyon, who has her mother's fear of wolves and is scared stiff, begging her to scratch behind his ears, which she does after a while. "I'm guessing this is Fang, Dairou?" Elyon says still petting Fang and looking in Dairou's direction as he nods and smiles in reply "Looks like you've made a new friend, watch out for the razor sharp teeth even though he won't bite you."

The teens take turns petting Fang before exploring the rest of the house and seeing their rooms. Now they were on their way to Xavier's office with Dairou when he stops them in the hallway. "I want that explanation...now." Dairou said as he leaned against the wall with a look on his face like he'd kill someone at any minute.

The warriors decide to stay mute, so he decided to pull out his cell, reminding them of his previous threat if they refused to tell him as he shows it to them "Delmas will love the story I've got for him." Then an idea crept into his head that would be a far worst punishment than being ratted out to Delmas "Oh yeah, it almost slipped my mind. Today's the day for Victor's Danger Room Program X."

Elyon was now staring at him dreamily until a glare broke her dream as Max raised a hand, getting giddy about this 'Danger Room' idea "What the Danger Room like and what's Program X?"

"Come with me." Dairou signaled to the teens to follow as he made his way down the halls until they made it to the Danger Room's gigantic metal doors which open with a rush of wind revealing the training area of the X-Men, the Danger Room.

"The Danger Room is the high-tech training area of the X-Men" Dairou says as the he pays very close attention to the teens, though they don't seem to notice "and Program X is a special program, among many others, that is run by Sabretooth at least once and only once every year."

Max raises his hand and Dairou nods at him "You mean that werewolf guy?" Max asks as Dairou replies "Yes, but he's a feral, not a werewolf"

**Dairou gave them a tour, sort of, of the Danger Room and the control centre then they stay outside the Danger Room, ready for bed**

"In the morning, you're telling me all about that factory...by ease or by force, but for now get to bed" Dairou yawns as the teens nod "Arigato and g'night." He says in a moody tone as the X-Men and Team Lyoko Gen X hit the snooze button.

**A/N – Next chapter, Team Lyoko's first Danger Room Session and/or mission. R&R but not too harsh please, this is a combination of my previous stories Code Lyoko: Generation X and X Men – Switched Loyalties...so I suggest you read those first to get to know the characters. I'm planning a Switched Loyalties sequel too, so look out for it.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CODE LYOKO-GENERATION X meets X MEN-SWITCHED LOYALTIES– Coded Loyalties Chapter 2**

**There is a knock at the mansion's door and Max opens to find Wolverine, Juggernaut and Omega Red waiting as Logan grabs him.**

"You look tasty" Logan licks his lips as he grabs Max's neck, only to be pushed aside by his cohorts as Omega Red holds the girls upside down by their legs and licks his lips "Agreed."

"Hey" Jacob throws a cushion at Omega's head "Put. Them. Down." He growls as the mutant chuckles and shakes his head then looks at Logan "Look, there's a potential Wolverine replacement" he chuckles as he points at Logan and Jacob as they both glare at him.

"Yeah, right" Max smirks in Logan's grip as Logan freezes him with mere eye contact "Where's Creed, runt?" but Max retaliates by punching at Logan's gut only for his fist to hurt on his adamantium skeleton "Right here—ow!" he whimpers as Logan smirks and widens his eyes in annoyance "Do that again-" he pops the metal claws in his knuckles "and I'll stop bein' nice an' return the favor, brat!"

But he's stopped by a voice laughing at him "Put the kids down, Wolverine and why're you yellin' my goddamn name, when you could just hunt me down yerself?" Victor asks as he confronts the three.

Omega Red looks around only to be double-punched by Gambit and Colossus and sent flying as one of his coils grabs Delia as he growls "You are mine!" dragging her out with them.

Juggernaut backs away from the X-Men that attacked Omega Red "What the-?" He bumps into Dairou behind him, who looks at Jacob, giving him the sense that it was Yang-Dairou he looked at and not his Yin counterpart "Long time no see, Cain Marco, hurt them before I get to and I'll NEVER stop hunting you!"

Before Cain could retaliate however, Dairou physically throws him out then follows unfazed.

***Flashback start***

**There was a time that The Mighty Juggernaut hadn't really feared anyone, until he crossed the X-Men and in particular, Dairou on a very bad day, that even the X-Men could testify that his mood was the worst that it could possibly be and Marco wasn't in his Juggernaut suit. Something he still regrets today.**

"Hey, X-Men!" Cain yells at Kurt, Kitty, Hank and Dairou in a men's clothing store at Bayville's mall, Hank, Kitty and Dairou look at him as a mean smile appears on Dairou's face as he growled "You look good without that heavy suit, Marco-san. Shouldn't you be kissing up to Wolverine right now?"

Cain becomes angry "What was that?!" he stomps over to Dairou as Hank and Kitty silently warn him to stay away by any means necessary only for Dairou to pull him uncomfortably close, eyeing him dementedly "Walk away, Cain before I make Creed proud of us both."

Cain grabs Dairou's collar and Dairou smiles at him before swatting his hand off "Why don't we talk...alone." he said knowing that Cain was afraid to be alone with him then takes him into a changing room and after only a few minutes Dairou came back with a smile from ear to ear as Cain looked like he wanted to cry.

Hank raises his hand and was about to speak but Dairou shakes his head "Believe me, you do not want to know" as Kurt backs away "I'll take your word for it. I can always ask Victor when we go home."

They look as Cain walks away, out of the store then out of the mall as Dairou turns to Kurt "Or you could ask him yourself." He chuckles evilly as the three finish their shopping.

***Flashback end***

**Saboretooth tackles Wolverine and throws Max to safety as he trades blows with Wolverine, Dairou corners Juggernaut who attacks him in hand to hand combat while Colossus grabs Omega Red's neck as Remy frees Delia and she runs inside before attacking with charged cards and his Bo. In the middle of the fight though, the Brotherhood mutants are struck by strange lightning and disappear.**

Dairou glares up into the air at Storm as the lightning almost hit him on its way to The Juggernaut "Yo, watch it with the lightning, 'Ro!"

Storm glares back at Dairou "I had nothing to do with this, Cerulean!" Just then the screen splits showing the lyoko warriors as they gasp in unison "XANA."

That caught Sabretooth's attention as Dairou walks over to them "What happened to the runt and the Brotherhood?"

Andrew shakes his head he doesn't know but Victor lifts him off the ground and sniffs "You're not even trying not to lie" Dairou steps in and stares at the group with the most eff'ed up and crazy smile ever.

Yang-Dairou won't let his Yin counterpart take over just yet as he joins the conversation "Talk. Unless you want to join me in the Danger Room...or I could just kill you in your sleep!" He rubs his chin in thought "Then again, there are more fun way, not to mention very painful ways of interrogation"

"Okay, okay" Max says as Delia glares at him "Whadaya think you're doing?"

"Shut it or we're done for, since I don't think he's joking" Max says looking at Dairou who snarls at them all "Do I look like I'm joking?!" Everyone shakes their heads no as he sits beside Max and folds his arms with two swords on his back and two Chakram at his waist, he stares at Max as he squirms "Stop squirmin', brat!" that makes him stop.

Jacob has the nerve to glare at Dairou "We've got to get back to France first or nothing. Back to the airport." Max cuts in as Dairou glares at him "Zip it, runt. You're making me antsy."

Sabretooth chuckles "There's no need that, we'll just take the Blackbird."

**The Lyoko Warriors, escorted by Dairou, go to the bay where the Blackbird is held and is breath taken by what they saw. They refrained from having slack jaws out of fear of Dairou though. That's when Yin took control of Dairou's personality, his mood never changed much.**

"Wicked. Is this real?" Max gasps as Dairou nods "Yeah, get in and strap up." They go in to find Daken and the others inside.

**They fly off to France; meanwhile Wolverine, Juggernaut and Omega Red are virtualized to the Arena in Sector 5. Wolverine and Omega Red are both surprised that the ground survived Juggernaut landing on it.**

"You really need to lose some weight, bub" Logan raises an eyebrow as Juggernaut glares at him "You really need Weight Watchers, bub."

"Keep it up and you'll need a stretcher, Wolverine" Cain grunted as the three left the Arena and Omega Red chuckled.

There they were confronted by XANA's army of Manta, Creeper Colossus' (strong Creepers with large arm and legs along with the same mouth laser and tail), normal Creepers and Megatanks. "Okay, Omega can take out those flyin' freak shows while Juggernaut takes on the strong ones and I'll take the runts." They attack as Omega Red glares at Logan "Don't try to order me around, Weapon X! I'm no member of your Brotherhood of Losers."

**After the fight, the three split up to explore. Omega Red remained in the Core Zone...**

Omega Red stands before the Core of Lyoko as its white light pulsed like a heartbeat. "Weapon X's gonna like this." He smiles before leaving to find Logan.

**...The Juggernaut was still baffled that this place could handle pretty much anything he could dish out as he got to the interface on the outside of the sector.**

"Woah!" Cain was marveled by the Binary Wall around the sector and tried to keep his balance as the appearance of the interface at the edge of the platform somewhat startled him as he ventured closer and touched it, having little understanding of computers, he could still deduce that this was the most advanced one he seen thus far, even more so than any computer the X-Men had.

He growled "Annoying little pests" as he noticed some Manta coming his way, ready to attack but being invulnerable, even more so on Lyoko, he ignored them and went to find Logan.

**...and Logan, he had somehow found the elevator which took him up to the Skidbladnir or Skid's garage as he poked around both in curiosity and amazement, little did he know, he was not alone as the Scyphozoa was also slinking around searching either for him or one of the others.**

Logan seemed to be surprised by the sheer size of the Skid as he saw it up close and personal "If someone had told me they'd seen this, I'd never believe them without some proof."

The Scyphozoa was close to possessing Logan, until he looked to the elevator as it came up, slightly slower with The Juggernaut on it as he tackled the monster "Look out, Logan!" Logan was completely taken by surprised but joined in growling "Stinkin' Jellyfish!" only to receive a tentacle to the face and sent a distance away as Juggernaut clobbered it.

It threw Juggernaut off, and as he came back to attack, slipped behind him and stuck its tentacles into his back as he screamed and was forcibly possessed by XANA. The Scyphozoa couldn't lift him, but XANA's possession of his mind and body made him quick enough to dodge Wolverine's attacks and shove him off and throw him to the top of the Skid before making his way back to the elevator.

Omega Red returned to the Skid Garage and used his coils to lift Logan off the top of the ship as he rubbed his noggin "Ouch" he growled as Omega Red queried "What the hell happened to you?" and Logan's only reply was "Juggernaut. He saved me then attacked me all of a sudden." He growled as the two ran to the elevator.

**Meanwhile, at the Core of Lyoko, XANA-Juggernaut was surrounded by Mantas and Creepers, all ready to destroy the Core of Lyoko while in the real world, the Lyoko Warriors were showing the X-Men around the Factory.**

Berzerker stood around the large room, scowling as he looked around "Something's wrong." Max looks at him "There's nothing wrong yet, that is unless those Brotherhood guys are trying to destroy the Heart of Lyoko."

Koichi starts typing at the keyboard as there was a beeping sound and a window opened showing almost all of XANA's monsters in the room where the Core/Heart of Lyoko was and Berzerker gestured at the screen "You were saying?" he growled as Dairou chuckled "Is that Juggernaut? There has to be some way to bring him back here, right?"

Koichi shook his head "Sorry, I can't do that, though I can send you there." Max gets serious and nods as the other Team Lyoko members go to the elevator "Do your thing, Ko'."

**The Lyoko Warriors, followed by the curious X-Men enter their respective scanners as Koichi started the virtualization process.**

_Transfer..._

_Scanner..._

_Virtualization!_

**The Lyoko Warriors were successfully sent to Lyoko as a few of the X-Men were skeptical.**

"I do not think my skin would agree with being vaporized" Kitty gets nervous

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with ya." Sabretooth shakes his head.

Dairou was in the background, honing his martial arts skills as he couldn't sit still and Berzerker death-glared him "Well, we'd have to do something. What'll it be?"

"You guys ready to take the dive?" Koichi asked as Berzerker growled "Dive? I think I'd pass, though it'd be quite boring being here alone."

**The X-Men entered the scanners as they closed slowly.**

_Transfer..._

_Scanner..._

_Virtualization!_

A rush of wind and the X-Men were virtualized and land to their feet, amazed with the blue sector that surrounded them. Sabretooth wore a large fur coat over a grey shirt, his usual style of jeans and carried a lumbering axe on his back as well as sporting the X-Men symbol on his belt, Kitty wore the same uniform as she does in _Wolverine and the X-Men_, Dairou wore a white shirt with the Yin-Yang symbol on his chest covered by a light emerald green jacket, brown jeans and boots while his hair was in its customary ponytail. Nightcrawler was dressed as a swashbuckling pirate with twin sabres on his back as Colossus and Beast wore something between their _X-Men Evo_ and _Wolverine and the X-Men _uniforms, same for the other X-Men.

"This is awesome!" Kurt jumps with joy bumping into Berzerker, who growled and shoved him off "Watch it!" as he replied "Sorry."

They made their way to the Core Zone to find it filled with monsters as Dairou and Berzerker deflected a few lasers.

Max looked up "Look!" He pointed to the top as The XANA-Juggernaut fired energy punches at the Core's shields Dairou glares up at him "Hey, Marco! Come and get me or I'll come to you."

XANA-Juggernaut stopped in his tracks and looks down at the Lyoko Warriors and X-Men and glared at Dairou and spoke in a xanafied voice "Took you long enough." He then ordered the monsters "Keep attacking!"

He then jumps from the top where he was to the bottom, creating a shockwave as Dairou smiled wickedly and Berzerker was ready for a fight now, an actually serious one this time as Juggernaut stepped out of his self made crater and clashed with the two X-Men as the others take out the monsters.

**A/N – Does the combined force of Dairou and Berzerker have what it takes to beat a XANA powered Juggernaut or will they be defeated and XANA triumph?**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CODE LYOKO-GENERATION X meets X MEN-SWITCHED LOYALTIES– Coded Loyalties Chapter 3**

**Dairou, Sabretooth, Berzerker and Jean take on XANA-Juggernaut, while the others take on the monsters that were trying to destroy Lyoko's Core.**

"So" Gambit said turning to Max after destroying a few monsters with his cards and Bo "What exactly happens if that thing is destroyed?"

"Nothing really bad" Max said "Lyoko and everything in it, us included, will be destroyed" Colossus growled and lifted Max with one hand "How the hell could that be 'nothing really bad' again?!"

Max thought only Sabretooth and Dairou could scare him but he was mistaken as Remy warned "Don't forget what Dairou'd do to us if we hurt them before he could." That made Colossus drop Max as Remy smacked him on the head "Don't wanna get hurt, then keep your yap shut."

That caught Dairou's attention as he looked up to the top from where he was at the bottom and growled as he felt his anger rising, which made the room darken slightly and his strength also rose. Juggernaut came like a battering ram to attack, but Dairou stopped him in his tracks with one hand as his body produced gale force rushes of wind and blue and red sparks of electricity.

The string holding his ponytail, fell in slow motion as his eyes darkened "Jean" he said in a dark tone as she looked at him "Get. Ready."

Jean got herself read to fire mental blasts at Juggernaut "Ready!" said and Dairou slices off the restraints before kicking the helmet off and growled "NOW, Jean!" Jean bombarded his mind, but felt XANA trying to stop as Juggernaut passed out and the Scyphozoa was destroyed.

Dairou looked at Jean "Make sure he's alright" he then crouched causing a shockwave and a crater when he jumped and landed at the top, where the others were and death-glared Gambit, Colossus and Max as a dark aura enveloped him and he growled as he cornered the three in silence.

Jake noticed this and notified Andrew and Jacob "Hey guys, watch this." The screen splits showing the enraged faces of the three as Andrew shuddered from Dairou glancing at him and Jacob growled at him for it "Why are we just standing here? Let's shut up an' stop him already!"

**The three transformed into their super-modes and attacked dark-influenced Dairou but he caught Jacob's sword with his bare hands throwing him aside then throwing the sword after him, next he attacked with a drop-kick but missed as Andrew dodged only to have his tail grabbed and he is thrown after Jacob.**

"No more..." Dairou said in an entranced voice "...no more interferences!" he lunged at Remy but stopped mid way as Sabretooth's axe, he stopped and stared at Sabretooth knowing he would have to fight "Calm down, Dairou!" Sabretooth said "Get a damn grip of yerself, ya insane moron."

Dairou grinned madly as he played innocent "Me? Insane? I'll show you just how insane I can really be, Creed! Wanna see?!" He then drew his swords and attacked but they were evenly matched.

Delia went over to Jean "Quick, Jean. We can use telekenisis to disable him while he's distracted." She nodded in agreement but asked "You can use telekenisis?" Delia nods as they focus and levitate, Delia surrounded by a pink aura as Jean was surrounded by a orange-red aura.

Dairou immediately noticed something wrong when his swords were out of his control _**"Jean"**_ he thought glancing at the females. He kicked Victor away as he was caught by Berzerker, who was trying to keep a lid on his rage already.

When Dairou reached the edge of the platform, instead of slowing down he sped up and jumped at Jean and Delia snarling "C'mere, pretties!" but with their combined power, they stopped him in mid-air and pinned him against the wall as he fought hard to get free "Let me go!" he growled but Beast shook his head as he inspected Dairou's shrunk pupils "No, Cerulean. You're not okay, plus you might attack us again or worse."

"But Peter, Creed, Remy and Max attacked me first." Dairou said under his breath as Max glared at him "What?!" that was enough to make Ray mad as he grabbed Max and threw him very high up and catch him "Talk like that again and I'll throw ya up again and NOT catch you, cuz you're really starting to piss me the hell off!"

Jean was dead serious "Cool it, Crisp!" That made him stop as she was still steamed and Dairou smiled "Looks like I am rubbing off on you, Jean."

Jean punched him in the face as an answer and turned to Hank "Can you help him?"

Hank shook his head "Maybe, but so can you, Vic." He turned to Victor who nodded "Yeah, but don't call me 'Vic' again." Victor stood before Dairou and closed his eyes, which made Dairou's eyes widen and he fought harder for his freedom.

Victor hit him in the forehead with only two fingers and his head dropped as Max was worried "Did you kill him or something?" That made Ray Crisp smile and shake his head.

Dairou kept his head down as he calmly said "Jean?" as she answered "Y-yes?" He then said calmly "Put. Me. Down." She nodded at Dairou then Delia as the two lowered him to his feet and he staggered.

He got his bearings back and death-glared Victor "Never do that to me again or I will end you, Creed." But Ray scowled and Victor smiled with a nod.

"Max, devirtualize me" Koichi said spreading his arms as Dairou and the other X-Men raised an eyebrow "Sure about that?" Dairou asked as Koichi nodded and kicked Max's shin, earning a pissed "Ow!" from the Assassin lyoko warrior as he drew his daggers and slashed through him.

**In the real world, Koichi came out of the scanner and took the elevator up to the control centre and got into his seat.**

"Alright, I'm here." Koichi said as he started typing "Let's do this."

**DEVIRTUALIZATION MAX, ANDREW, JACOB.**

**Max, Andrew and Jacob emerged from the scanners breathing heavily.**

**DEVIRTUALIZATION ELYON, DELIA, JAKE.**

**They returned safely.**

**DEVIRTUALIZATION DAIROU, VICTOR, JEAN, KURT.**

**The four returned feeling odd, since it was their first time being devirtualized.**

**DEVIRTUALIZATION HANK, KITTY, LOGAN, OMEGA RED.**

**Hank and Kitty came out fine, while Logan and Omega Red were exhausted.**

**DEVIRTUALIZATION RAY, ROGUE, PETER, JUGGERNAUT.**

**They were all devirtualized finally, Juggernaut in normal clothes.**

**A/N - The Brotherhood (and Omega Red) were tied up and taken back to Bayville, while the Lyoko Warriors take a well deserved break and Dairou is still puzzled about what happened to him in Lyoko and this whole XANA business as he keeps a watchful eye over them. They didn't know it yet, but they've earned his full trust and respect as he'd watch over them even when they return to Kadic permanently. He still wishes to fight them, of course and having them dying by anyone else's hand but his will not be forgiven after he watches them grow.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dairou has watched the Lyoko Warriors ever since his return from Lyoko, whether they knew it or not and their lives seem happier at the Xavier Institute as they played basketball with Kurt, Rogue, Kitty and Scott, but some 'something's' were still bothering him. Who or what is XANA? How and why did he lose complete control of his dark side on Lyoko? Those and more.**

Dairou sighed, knowing and not even acknowledging Sabretooth spying on his every move "Are you done hiding and spying on me, Victor-sama?" He groaned turning his eyes to Victor who raised an eyebrow and came beside him "Well, then tell me. You're worried about what happened in the virtual world and think the runts have the answers you want, am I right?"

Dairou nods with a wicked smile as he looked at Max, Victor rubbed his chin "I got an idea, you can go to Chuck to figure out what's goin' on in that head 'o yours" he says as he pokes Dairou's head, he tilts as if not paying attention as he narrowed his eyes and replied "Yeah, sure. Whatever happened has something to do with them and I'll find out no matter what."

Dairou got up, with a wide smile and left to find the Professor. Sabretooth trusted him more than any other X-Man, except when he had that smile on his face.

**As for the Lyoko Warriors, they were just finished with the basketball and when Max noticed Sabretooth was not only looking at them the entire time, but looking right at him, he had an idea that might really just piss Dairou off, when he finds out.**

Max smiled wickedly as the X-Men looked confused, the other Lyoko-Warriors wondered who the person was he wanted to prank and Andrew just face-palmed and shook his head.

"Isn't that the werewolf—I mean Victor?" Max pointed to Victor, who only huffs at the werewolf comment but never takes his eyes off Max as he stepped from side to side and Victor's gaze followed him "Wait, what's he looking at?"

The others looked at Victor as Daken came out of the garage "Weren't you already warned to not call him a werewolf?" Max glared at him "Whatever! Can you get me into his bedroom?"

Daken is shocked as Jacob glared at him "Wait, why do you need to get into his bedroom for?!"

Andrew shook at the idea of Dairou finding out and started looking around "Wait, where's Dairou?!" Victor then responded "He went to see the Professor about what happened to him on Lyoko." Jacob thought back to what happened "Oh, yeah. What the heck was that about anyway?" He growled.

Sabretooth shrugged "Don't know, but..." he looked at them all "...my advice, scratch that, I'm _telling_ ya to not get involved and _absolutely_ don't make him angry. That goes for you too, Daken."

That made Daken nervous "Me?" he asks "What did I do?"

**They noticed Max go missing and Dairou glanced at them through the window before getting up, bowing to Xavier and leaving. Somehow, he ran into Max, but Dairou ignored him and goes back to looking at the others, this time the darkness of the corridor obscured his head as he leaned against the wall.**

Max returned to the others, ticked off as Elyon asked "Weren't you going to ask him what his problem was, Max?"

Max scowled "Who does he think he's dealing with? He can't just blow me off like that, he completely ignored me!" Dairou heard him and death-glared at him with a wicked smile "Are you saying you want a piece of me, Max-san?"

"There won't be any need for that, runt" Max turned to see Sabretooth as Dairou threw a knife at his feet "I thought you told him to leave me be!"

Sabretooth grinned "Good. I knew you wouldn't heed my warning." Dairou stared at Sabretooth in slight thrill and confusion but smirked "Dumb werewolf... So you told him to stay away from me just because you _knew_ he wouldn't listen? I have to say, that was not very smart knowing how stubborn this kid is." Dairou scowls as Sabretooth laughs causing both to glare at him.

Dairou growls "Something funny, Creed? Get to the point before I show you what I can _really _do when I'm mad." Sabretooth choked on his laugh and gulped "Yer goin' to have to put a rain check on that and you know why, Dai."

Dairou nodded "Oh, yeah. This will be fun..." he looked at Max "...at least for me."

**Dairou walked out to the middle of the field, where he met Elyon and a trinket caught his eye.**

Dairou plucks Elyon's necklace as she stared at him "Hey, give it back." She reached for it but Dairou kept it just out of her reach.

"I don't think so. You want it back?" Dairou growls as he examines all of them, who were ready to kick his ass for it before sprinting off through the mansion "Then come and get it!"

**Dairou, being much faster than the teens, took almost every route through the mansion on purpose, until he made it to his destination, the Danger Room. He entered and waited as he took the time to further examine his prize.**

**_"So, what is so special about you, my friend?"_**He thought as he examined the necklace's crystal further, he shook his head before he got too obsessed before looking around the empty Danger Room "They better be ready for a fight if they have any intention of getting this back." Suddenly, a xanified specter of himself appeared and attacked, wanting the necklace "Die." XANA-Dairou said as he drew his swords, Dairou pocketed the necklace and did the same "Bring it, but it's fair to warn you that I'm in a very foul mood today" Dairou attacked but slashed right through the specter, who remained unharmed. It then stuck its hand in his chest, like the ghost he is, earning a pained scream as XANA-Dairou smiled evilly.

**As for the Lyoko Warriors, they'd checked every part of the mansion for Dairou to no avail. That's when they heard the most pained scream ever coming from the Danger Room. Screen splits showing the Lyoko Warriors' and Sabretooth's surprised and worried faces.**

Sabretooth opened the door to the Danger Room to find XANA-Dairou holding Dairou in the air, hand still buried in his chest "Oh, shit" He growled as Max agreed "Couldn't have said it better myself."

It threw Dairou's limp body aside and glared at the Lyoko Warriors as they went into their lyoko forms as they stared attacking, while Victor took care of Dairou.

XANA-Dairou grinned madly as he attacks the warriors willy-nilly but Max was able to wound him enough that he let go of Elyon's necklace.

As for the real Dairou, his healing factor kicked in and as soon as he woke up, he punches Sabretooth in the gut and loomed over Elyon, demanding the necklace again, which she handed over.

Dairou then became Yang-Dairou as he stared his double, causing him to flinch and smiled evilly "Now which one of you wanna taste my blade first?!" he asks without remorse as he passed his tongue on his hungry blade.

Max flinched before attacking but Yang-Dairou just spread his arms and took it with a smile, something none of them expected. "If you intend to beat me...you'd have to do better than that. Much better!" He slammed his sword at Max, who blocked it but was still knocked away.

Dairou dodged the others' attacks and frowned at Max "You okay, kid?" Max gave him a thumbs up as he kept a sick smile "Good. Now, Sabretooth..." Sabretooth looks at him "...don't interfere, no matter what, but standby..." Sabretooth narrows his eyes "...and the rest of you, come at me and show no mercy, because I won't."

"Take this!" Jacob said as he swung his sword at Dairou who catches it "I said not to show me any mercy, Jacob and stop holding back!" he threw Jacob into the air and swung at him but he dissolved into smoke at just the right time.

Elyon summons Kyros, who slams Dairou with a punch at full force and speed. Dairou however, dodges elegantly before the two match each other's swords blow for blow.

Delia, Koichi and Jake stepped back on one side and nodded to each other, while on Dairou's opposite side, Elyon, Max, Jacob and Andrew nodded to each other "Super-mode!" They all said as the transcended to the super-modes.

Dairou outmatches Kyros' swordsmanship for long enough to notice them but he'd seen it before and was ready as he raised an eyebrow "Oh, is that all you've got? Well, now it's my turn."

**Dairou's eyes only flash across the screen horizontally then the eyes of each of the Lyoko Warriors vertically.**

With one throw to shock and disable Kyros and a mighty leap, Dairou floors the airborne Jacob with a kick, but Delia and Elyon attacked him and saved Jacob, who then transformed into his Hyper-Mode.

Dairou was surprised by the attack and defeated by the Lyoko Warriors.

As he rose to his feet, the Lyoko Warriors braced themselves for his rage fit but he just laughs as they all look at him funny "That's enough for now, how about lunch?"

**Dairou made the Lyoko Warriors the best scratch made mac-n-cheese they'd ever eaten, but instead of eating with them, Dairou took his portion and retreated to the rooftop. Truth be told, he now fully trusted the Lyoko Warriors but just didn't think of himself as trustworthy to then and Sabretooth was watching him too closely of any sign that he's get as angered as he did before. That only happened, to his defense, because Remy and Peter scolded them which they deserved but they'll learn never to do it in Dairou's presence again. Jacob and Max, feeling worried used Jacob's super-mode wings to fly to the top to see Dairou sitting by his lonesome just as the sun was setting.**

"Something wrong?" Dairou asks looking back at the teens as they scramble for words and Jacob asks "Why aren't you inside eating with us?"

Dairou showed his empty bowl and licked his lips "Cuz I'm done." Max is surprised "Woah, and I thought I had a big appetite. Where does all that food go?" Max asks as Dairou belches and ruffles his hair "I'm still hungry too, but something worries me." His smile disappears for a moment as Jacob asks "What?" Sabretooth, who was still inside, smirks as he hears Dairou burp on the roof as he thought **_"Still hungry, huh Kaiju? You can let them rest for now but tomorrow's a different story."_**

Dairou looks back at the sun as it disappears beyond the horizon "I'll protect you kids as long as you're alive." Max smiles "So does that mean, you'll be our new super secret bodyguard cuz I'm still hungry?"

"Super secret bodyguard?" Dairou asks as Jacob facepalms "Don't asks or he'll never shut up about it." Dairou growls as Yang-Dairou surfaced again and pulled Max close "Let me make myself clear to you 'lyoko warrior', the only reason I'm protecting you is because I want the privilege of defeating you myself and I won't accept you losing to anyone else, got that, runt?" Max nods as Yang-Dairou lets him go after he grabs Jacob and jumps off the roof.

**Dairou fed them porridge, to make them sleep faster (without being drugged) and they all turned in for the night, Dairou still could not sleep, however, so he returned to the rooftop and joined Sabretooth after making sure all the Lyoko Warriors were asleep. Meanwhile, in jail, XANA-Dairou appears and takes the form of Sabretooth as he approaches Wolverine's cell.**

"Well, if it ain't the runt." XANA-Sabretooth says with a smile as he saw Logan sitting alone in a dark corner of his cell, he growls as he sees the specter "I know yer not Victor, bub." He inhales deeply "Victor don't smell like a burnt out electrical outlet. What do you want?"

"What I want are those kids at the Xavier Institute dead." XANA-Sabretooth growls as Wolverine looked very angry "then seek yer help elsewhere, bub" as he pushes him out of the cell.

"I see" The specter smirks as it takes Nightcrawler's form "Then what can I do to get your help, Wolvie?" he asked and upon hearing the new voice Logan stopped and stared, somehow XANA didn't know it, but he'd soon regret taking Kurt's form around Wolverine, for there were only two X-Men he lusted, whether they knew it or not and they were Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner.

Logan drags him back into the cell, literally and pinned him against the wall as he growled at even the slightest wrong movement but smiled "See if you can satisfy me and _remain _in that form, maybe then I reconsider." His chuckle turned into an echoing laugh with an animalistic howl.

**A/N – XANA may have bitten off more than he expected when trying to recruit the evil rogue feral mutant, Wolverine but will he succeed if he survives Logan's terms? What is Dairou's link to XANA and Lyoko (if there even is one) and what does that hold in store for him, the X-Men and the Lyoko Warriors? I don't know but I'll think of something, until next time.**


End file.
